Fire in the Rain
by YYWT
Summary: He wasn't like anybody she knew. He was full of life and didn't let anything get him down. He was the miniature sun in the dark world. Unlike herself, that boy brought smiles and hope. Being of two different guild, how could they ever be meant for one another? To make matter worst, their guild were sworn enemies. But she loved him. Surprisingly he returned those feelings. JuviaxNat
1. Chapter 1

**AN****: Inspiration kicked... now I don't even know why.**

**Also I'm reading the latest chapters... kind of my interpretation of what Gajeel said.**

**Stayed up to finish... having an interrogation tomorrow! Poor me ;-;... anyway hope you enjoy the odd couple romance. Please review if you enjoy it.**

_These lovey-dovey emotions softly set these tears in motion._

_The beginning was painful and gloomy, waiting for me to start moving._

_I put my trust in such an amazing and beautiful joke!_

_(etc)_

_From such a painful, painful coming of events,_

_I was always told not to show my presences._

_I feel like I have nothing in reach,_

_I wonder what's going on for me._

Prism Cube, Wowaka-p, translated by Kenmyvn/KMsakura

.

.

.

"Drip, drip." Were the words she muttered, walking through the city streets of a nameless town, that were shaded by a gray colored light. Darkness was her only company, accompany with raindrops that fell harshly onto her world, showing her non expressive emotions. "Drop." Her face was cold without a spark of life in them. People avoided her and looked at her meaningfully with discontent. She'd given up protecting her frozen heart, people would never accepted her and that was a fact of life. The rain gave her no sense of cold or moister, despite using an overly pink and zealous umbrella, as her own body was natural modified to adapt into liquids of any kind.

Already sixteen years old and an elite member of Phantom Lord, she lived in the village close to their guild.

It wasn't far, though just enough distance to make her uncontrollable rain not touch the guild. Their Master was great, kind enough to accept some-one like herself and not long after making her an S-Class mage. The guild itself was a nice place, filled with different type of people only their Master would accept. Non Magical people just couldn't understand their hardship, seeing only raindrops dripping, she could feel her own uneasiness bothering her.

Upon finally finding her path down the stone road, she entered into a bakery, closing her umbrella before entering.

The baker happy smile to her costumer faded, simply because she'd acknowledged who she was. She'd allowed her head to look down, not bothering to reason with the unintentional warranted hatred. If it rained, that would be fine. Never-ending rain was a whole different matter, for Oak Town's residents became tired of her existence, Everybody did sooner or later. It was a simple fact of life.

"I'd like to order..." She lifted her head to the stern looking middle-age baker.

But her words were cut off "We don't serve like you. My children are depress because you've been here. Go back to your guild."

"..." She didn't know how to respond to such a front-value hatred, since people mostly tried their best to pretend they could care about her feelings. Considering how long she'd lived in Oak Town, nothing was surprising, she guessed every time she'd left for a mission joy must of resurfaced into this faceless tired down town.

"OI! Don't you think that's a bit mean? She's a client of yours, you know." A young rough voice came from behind her. Turning around she saw a boy with short spiky pink hair, with a full exposed six ab chest, wearing only a black open vest with a gold trim. His neck was covered by a heavy woolen white scarf with black, orderly, squared, crossed thin lines. It matched his white trousers that were held by a black knotted belt. His eyes were filled with determination and annoyance, looking at the baker, to whom he'd surely never met before.

"Easy for you to say, stranger. You would agree with me if you had to live with her." The baker muttered annoyed, having return those judgmental eyes back to her. "What would you like to order?"

"Umm... A cupidetè, please. I'd like to take three creamed donuts as well." She muttered nervously.

It was an odd feeling, somebody defended her, even though she knew it wouldn't last.

"And you, sir?" Referring to the stranger, who she finally notice had a flying cat near him.

The cat talked, having a high pitch voice that a boy from puberty would have. He held a cheerful tone and was obviously male "I would like a Taiyaki, please"

"Classic or a different flavor?"

Scratching his head, giving a nonchalant expression "Do you have sardines flavor? If not, classic please!"

"Classic it will be then."

The boy crossed his arms, pondering his choice before he ordered "I'd like your red hot chilli flavored Ohagi cake! I'm taking two dozen for the road."

"Ohohoo? Taking our impossible challenge? Pretty impressive boy, maybe I was wrong about you after all." Lady Baker smiled at the young boy, unable to hide her pride in her most feared dish, which was popular with tourist only. Despite being mostly famous for her pastries and sweets, she was also had side dishes of the most spiciest food in all of Fiore. Some rumored it takes away one's taste buds by hot steaming hot it was. "I hope you enjoy your meal, that will be 1,769 jewels please."

They both paid together and she went on her way.

Before she exited the door, she noticed how harsh the rain was outside, sadden by her own act of emotional magic. She'd learn some self control, nevertheless the consequences were always the same, even when she tried her hardest from stopping it from raining. She should probably moved into the forest, it would cause less damage to the residents, she was causing the unhappy atmosphere.

"Ihihihii... ah, geez... it's still raining. Hopefully it'll stop soon." The boy spoke looking to the sky.

He knew no better. When he did, he surely would hate her for it, just like everybody else in her life. So she decided to open the door to leave, hearing in the background the cat talking "Natsu... What are we going to do? Shouldn'-."

The voice was silence by the closing of the door.

She was well known for her water magic, bringing forth rain and storms, if she'd liked. The vice-versa of the effect was nearly nonexistent, taking a huge amount of strain on her mental capacity, when she tried for somebody else. She'd had few to no friends, her love life was even worse, since she'd only had two boys in her whole existence as a woman. She dressed in a highly warm navy blue coat, on her chest was small teru teru bozu doll, that held her white fur saw together. Despite the fact she no longer felt cold by anything, she like wearing winter hats that fit her attire, today she choose a blue furred Russian Cossack hat.

Oak town had a rural medieval feel to it, for it built itself on an old kingdom, which was almost never used. Everything was of stone, clay or remade concrete building with iron structure.

All she could see was a gray shaded world, nothing accompanied her but raindrops.

Walking the stoney path, passing the main gates of their makeshift kingdom, she entered into the fields, where the rain followed her. The scenery of Fiore was at her sight, a beautiful clear water river, colored itself gray, reflecting the skies she'd created. Animals scurried away into their shelters, a few common travelers gave her the stink eye, even some of her own guildmates. She kept her head up, for unlike her residences, she didn't care for their opinion about her. She was one of the strongest in her guild and didn't need to prove herself anymore.

Her walk took her a good half-hour, where she saw the pitiful boy of always.

It was only two meters from the Guild's entrance, she already saw little Ryos get bullied by Gajeel, who did nothing else but admire the older dragon slayer. Slamming his iron boots into the poor boy's small body, she cringed looking at a typical scene of Phantom Lord. It seemed that Ryos had powers of a Dark Dragon Slayer and proudly stated of being 'strong'. Even if she was close to their absolutely strongest member, she couldn't stand his action to the boy, yet she couldn't find a reason to intervene.

So she spoke without emotion "Juvia doesn't understand your need for 'playing' with Ryos. Isn't this enough?"

Gajeel snorted at her attempt of stopping his foul play, lifting his head from sneering at the boy, to giving her a cheeky smile "Juvy, Juvy... he's enjoying it, aren't you? You little fella..."

His tone turned sweet to a mocking sweetness when facing the boy. Filled with tears streaming down his face, covering his head, Ryos turned his head up to her and nodded at her. Trying his best to sniff up his snort and tears, biting his lower lips as his face was only filled with bruises. Being both Dragon Slayers and raised by Dragons, it was obvious why Ryos took the treatment and tried to get into Gajeel's good terms. She pitied the boy because she knew that Gajeel had fun torturing his 'toys', not even once considering the younger boy similar to himself.

Gajeel was a good man, but he was not without obvious flaws.

He was spoiled by their Master, treated like a king, since the rivalry between another guild had risen the last two years. They'd had been training nonstop in order to become strong enough to beat and destroy Fairy Tail. The fact remained was the other guild had two dragon slayers, while they only had one. Ryos just feed one of Gajeel's kicks in life: to be feared thus admired. Everybody in their guild feared Gajeel to a point, though without words, she never found herself exactly frighten despite his immense power.

Iron was just another object in her world, it would sink to its endless depth.

"Well, Juvia wants to see any good missions, wish to join Juvia?" She asked politely.

They had their contrast, yet they were decent friends or acquaints, depending on who you'd ask. A Guild who's enjoyed the freedom to do what they pleased, getting decent amount of hard S-class worthy missions. Being a natural loner, not by choice, she'd was use being alone until she met Gajeel. It didn't matter how cold her storms were and even if they never ended. He'd joke with her and hold her tightly, giving her an uneasy feel since she wasn't truly attracted to him. Maybe she was over-thinking those actions. It wasn't as-if he would be a romantic partner of any sort. That didn't mean he didn't know what it meant to be the opposite gender. He's had some.

When people treated her coldly, he would always be defending her, making them all quiver in fear.

Was it better to be hated or feared?

She wish she knew the answer to such a question.

He finally took his foot off the child, turning to her with disinterest "Nah, I'm not in the mood. I'm probably going to search for some more whereabouts."

His eyes looked to the distance of their green colored fields, far into the horizon of the blue colored sky and mist of clouds in the far part of where high mountains stood. A vast sky that colored her element blue, gray and even green, a place owned by the most mightiest beast of land and sky: dragons. While everybody was doubtful of their existence, she believed in Gajeels and Ryos stories, since they always sound like great creatures with such complex mind. Not things of mindless brute forces, almost similar to being loving human parents, looking after their children.

"Good luck then, Gajeel. Juvia will be going then." She stated walking away from her comrade.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

She got onto a carriage, taking a long travel into a ruined kingdom near the border of Fiore, between two other countries. It was an S-class mission to take some forgotten tomes lost within the abyss of the forgotten land of Ryudamrà, saying to existed long before the start of the witch hunts. Mountains were her only guide post, expanding only into large masses, making her own body feel small and insignificant. The warmth of the carriage was nice, however, all the sky was covered by was a grayness that had no end to it, following her to the end of the earth itself. Until the moment she was meant to die.

It was her curse. No matter what her mother said, she only brought sorrow with her magical abilities.

Even when the world abandoned her, the family who gave her meaning never dared to leave her. Her mother lost her job countless times, her grandmother would always frown at the never-changing scenery and her father would always come home late. But at the end of the day, they returned to her with smile and kindness, promising to never leave her side.

So she left theirs...

…. She wanted her wonderful family to see blue skies, the very same skies that would be a mystery to her, all the same she'd chosen the right choice. She visited and often replied to her family letters.

God may had cursed her with rain, thus he rekindled by having a kind family for her to be born into. Her hardships never did seem to end, always accumulating into something more unbearable, those people held her hands when she was afraid and angry. People, who obviously suffered by being so close, always held her hand tightly when something was too overbearing. Lying in order to protect her fragile feelings, sheltering her from a cruelty of honest emotions of hostility. They tolerated her, but even they got to their breaking point.

Her rains were eternal...

… Only to bring sorrow and loneliness into a already hard world.

Grandmother was the most honest of them all, restraining herself to say her upset feelings, converting it into a humble wisdom. Her father would avoid her, her mother would pamper her and discipline her.

It wasn't a perfect family. What-if, was the poison in her mind, when she thought of the past.

Since she left, her mother and father seem so much happier when she returned. They never argued around her, yet she knew they fought about things, the awkward silence tended to happen when it was the worst possible arguments. She was just glad they didn't divorce, her grandmother had given her the most warmest bear hug, in her first visit home. Being so proud of her granddaughter becoming a powerful witch within her newly founded guild. On her last trip, she was sadden when her old caretaker confessed about being frustrated about having negative feelings to her daughter's daughter. Crying and asking for a forgiveness that wasn't necessary.

Love was a hard thing to come by...

Sometimes love meant letting go. Honestly when she left, she'd just wanted to run away from the unforgiving glares of society. She wasn't doing for the greater good of her family, she was running from her problems: the very ones she had started. Running had proven futile, since she had no cure to her curse, judgment was given mercilessly from everybody.

She let out a sigh, her carriage had stopped: the mission was to begin.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

It had been a long week, walking tirelessly back home covered in the moist atmosphere, she'd returned to Oak Town. It was the dead of night, so many residents were asleep, with the exceptions of party children and working late adults. They all scurried away into the sheltering bars or fabric roofs of shops.

She didn't give notice to it, she ignored those eyes. Eyes that held the same gaze as of everybody that looked in her direction.

Her walk was a short one, walking up two flight of stairs, since the kingdom town was uphill most of the time. She walked into the central part of town, that hissed with complaints about her existence, only to pass a bar, walking until she met a small pond greeting her. It began to overfill itself thanks to her raindrops, for only a meter away, near the kingdom's old gate walls, was her miniature house. Her interior wasn't all that great, having a wooden circular table near her small kitchen/diner room, her living room was only ahead of the place, having a blue couch and a high quality cable Lacrima Vision set. She passed into her small hallway, slowly undressing herself until she entered into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and setting her hair, in a way that wouldn't make it a knot-hell in the morning, she finally went to her room.

She choose to dress in her night gown which wasn't too long, only arriving to her waist, which was made of baboon silk that hug her body like a cushion from heaven. Only to sleep under her covers.

The morning her greeted her calmly, the sun had yet to rise and she'd already rested fully. Getting up she decided to get fresh clothes, changing her coat color to a lighter blue, together with her favorite hat. Her room was spacious, having enough space to contain a large closest, two large dressers that were taller than herself and a large vanity desk, having all her make-up and extra accessories. It took her a while to fix her hair into fine curls, before she decided to add light make-up that would stay natural to her complexion, giving it more depth it it. It wasn't long before she exited her room fully clothed, only to pick up her last nigh clothing she'd left on the floor.

Breakfast was a short meal compost of cereal, not wanting to spend extra time preparing and cooking.

After a good hour of reading the newspaper that had actually was delivered to her, she decided to take off into the dark morning of eight-twenty-four am. People walked, grumbling under their breath, all having out their umbrellas that would serve them well.

She thought today would be a peaceful day...

She walked into the center of town, people were all circled around the main park, that surprised her dearly. Hearing gossiping voices among the town folks, she wondered what could of gotten everybody worked up. So she forced her way through the masses, to see that the boy from the bakery was fighting Totomaru-san! Fist against a quick and transient katana, swinging amidst in the battle, fighting one another with full passion. It shocked her how powerful the boy was, Totomaru wasn't anything particular, yet she knew he was playing cat and mouse with the other boy.

"Go Natsu!" Called out the cat from before, who levitated across from her which was a meter long of distance.

The scarf boy tried to headbutt the older member, but came to no avail. Watching the scene around her, she wonder if she would provide assistance in the battle, which was obvious between another guild member. When Natsu, she guessed, did a backflip to avoid Totomaru-san's attack, she saw the mark of her sworn enemy: Fairy Tail. Within the loosen gap of the scarf was it possible to view it, colored red on his right shoulder.

"I'm just getting fired up..." Natsu said back confidentially.

Totomaru-san merely smirked, stating with a similar tone "You're nothing but a pest, stupid little fire fairy. ORANGE FIRE!"

She had to cover her nose by how awful the smell was. God, how much she despised his stupid magic. Until she notice, he threw his katana in the air, freeing his right arm that became a blue flame attack. But Natsu had predicted the attack, lifting his hind legs into the air, using his two set of fingers to balance on the first missed punch, only to give a good kick in the face. It would have been impossible to Totomaru to dodge it, despite his enchanted speed.

Out cold, it was obvious who was the victor of the small dispute.

"That's what you get for messing with our guild! Stupid!" Natsu gave a childish demeanor, making her expression fall flat by being so unimpressed. Even if she was amazingly surprise of the boy's skills.

He sticked his tongue at the immobile ninja of their team.

She looked away with distaste, until she saw Ryos looking at Natsu with admiration. Seeing the young boy, she decided to walk to Gajeel's minon. The boy was such a cute little follower.

"Do you know him?" She asked kindly, showing a kind smile she'd give only to young children.

He nodded energetically, saying full of enthusiasm "It's Salamander! The third strongest male mage of Fairy Tail! He's another Dragon Slayer! He's soo cool! Not as cool as Gajeel but cool nonetheless."

"How about we ask for an autograph...?"

He turned to her gaping, unable to comprehend what she'd just suggested, before smiling sadly with tears "... I don't know..."

She grabbed his small hand wand walked to their sworn enemy, waving gently "Hey, there... this little guy wants to know if you'd be willing to give him an autograph."

"Hey! Rain-girl! Nice to meet you. You know, I can't believe you make it rain so much." He said with no hint of hatred or disturbance, only in a casual manner, like he was talking about typical things.

Her heartbeat skipped, unable to understand why he wasn't depress like before, smiling at her despite he was being soak by her continuous rain. Her silence was taken as nothing, noting that he'd completely ignored what she'd previously said before, since he looked down at the smaller boy.

"An autograph? Ehh... you'd think this stuff would happen more often. Most of the times, people kick me out of the city because of the 'damage' I've done. Or something like that..." He recounted his usual adventures, despite being a very famous flame mage, before getting back on topic "So... who is it to? Do you have anything I can write on?"

Ryos was blushing in an embarrassment, shaking his head, saying "I don't really have anything on me."

"Then let's take a picture!" The blue cat suggested, having a similar attitude like his owner.

Titling her head, she looked at them curiously, only to end up following them in silence. She felt so oddly out-of-place. It wasn't like most people to chat with her once they knew she was the cause of the rainy season that never went away. Ryos was a young boy, he tended to be more forgiving, even if he hated her magic. But seeing him smile, made her smile and decided these odd feeling were worth having, if she could make at least one person smile. It wasn't long before Natsu bought a camera, chatting in a way to do the very important photo of Ryos's, even if he was just one person.

"So how would you'd like it? A me and Happy picture? Or what?" Natsu spoke like a happy child playing with a new toy.

Ryos considered the idea heavily, before nodding "I... I think I want to take a group photo! Because Juvia-san, I'm even having the chance to meet you! But how will Happy get in the photo?"

"You don't me in it, Ryos-kun... Juvia is happy to take the photo." She suggested, to which was immediately shot down, by a negative Ryos.

"It means a lot to me! Everybody should be in it, no?" He spoke with an upset voice, ready to crack and cry. He was a big crybaby, but she didn't exactly blame him.

Natsu was in the background, talking to mister Barber, who she knew personally as he'd been the meanest of the town folks. The guy nodded, not all happy with what he'd agree to but he did it nonetheless. Acting his age, one could say. They stood in front of a colorful antique shop, where Natsu's shoulder where only inches away from her own, having Happy flying or floating in midair, right next to Ryos, who had the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"There you go... Goodbye stranger. Ryos! You better not screw up like last time!" The man ended on a bitter note.

Ryos tended to complicate stuff by his clumsy nature.

Ryos and her sighed simultaneously, knowing that their lives would only get more complicated by the annoying man. Not that they had no fault, it was just hard to take seriously a man, who complained about every little detail. Oak Town hadn't been kind to her, for all the reasons it had; when it came to Ryos, they treated him like one of the residents children despite not having a home.

"Here you go! Ryos, right? Hoped I spelled it right!" Natsu finally handed out his autograph, having a smile that cheery in nature.

Ryos grabbed the autograph like it was fragile as glass, gasping at his reward for having a little courage to speak to his idol, or whatever Natsu was to the small Dragon Slayer. She smiled, turning to see Natsu and a snickering Happy beside him, it was rare to meet boy like him. He was cute, fashioning pink hair in a manly way. Her heart skipped a beat again when she heard his voice, what was becoming of her?

"So... Rain Girl, You're an S-class?" He gave her a challanging smirk.

She nodded not sure where the conversation was going. "Juvia is, why do you want to know?"

"Because..." Cracking his knuckles "I'm getting fired up!"

"Juvia does not want to fight." She admitted, though she prepared her stance for combat "However, Juvia does not back down from any challenge..."

His eyes were literally burning, in her perspective, watching him get ready for combat. He was about to speak, until a growling noise came from both travelers stomachs. To which all the excitement in the air faded, even from her own expression, since she was smart enough to have a healthy diet.

"Uuuhhh... Oi, Oi... Natsu... I really want to eat." Happy tugged on his friend's pink hair, looking distraught.

Another small growl came from Natsu, who had his hand on his stomach, nodding in agreement "Urghh... We have to go fishing!"

"Why don't you go to the bar?" She asked confused by his suggestion to his catty friend.

They looked at her, both with closed eyes and a tired expression, having an unimpressed vibe about them. Their stare was heavy, filled with undeinable sorrow, for reasons she couldn't comprehend.

Before they both shouted "DON'T BE SO MEAN! WE LOST ALL OUR JEWELS!"

Standing on all fours, having a gloomy nature around them, their pitiful truth made her look at them with a mirthless frankness. They were morons. High class, heavy-duty, full out foolish morons. They shouldn't act like it was her fault, that they lost their economic resource.

"Geez... Juvia will pay your bill." She said to make-up for their kind actions to Ryos, who, too, was looking at them in a pitiful manner.

She would regret those words, when their gaze beamed with mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** OMG! THANK YOU! :D such a welcoming crowd and I'm glad you'd enjoyed chapter 1.**

**Anyway I don't want to make a set date but its nearly a year before Lucy. Maybe half a year if I feel like changing my mind, *shrugs* this mostly will focus on Phantom Lord, Team Natsu, Natsu, Happy and Juvia, maybe even a side of Lyon XD.**

**Let's just say Erza Scarlet... we'll she a lot of her XD in the future.**

**Anyway these set in times won't be that long... They're both busy bees.**

**Btw does anybody remember that chapter in Raven Master and just think of Juvia? Unlike that chapter such unintentional event should have the same amount of stress.**

**Also... I really want IC yaoi between Freed and anybody, I ship NatsuxFreed, but I really want to read another good FxL yaoi like that of iluvfairytail.**

**Y I CAN'T WRITE LxF?! *cries in corner of shame* because of headcanon D,X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The noises she heard were not that of mere human, it looked and sounded like the poorest men eating their way like animals. Not to mention food splatter came from all directions, since she sat just across the teenager, while next to Ryos, who was silence speechless by what he was watching. It was almost inhumane, disgusting even, but she was the one who dug her own grave and she could only blame herself. Her fat wallet of jewels slowly met its demise, for they had stomachs of an eternal void, ready to suck everything in its path.

Their eyes were lit, attacking their prey, even the cute cat seemed like a panther.

She'd offer them breakfast that turned into an impossibly early brunch. She had gotten herself a water, Ryos had gotten a pancake special, now for the other two...

She had a list in her mind, narrowing it down to summary: it was compost of meat, pasta, twenty dozen more types of pig meat, ending it up with lots and lots of fish. Whatever joy she had of thanking them ended, when they took a good twenty thousand of jewels from her newly finished mission. She stayed silent, acting polite in front of young Ryos.

Her patients was stretching to its breaking point.

She honestly felt like she was in a Gintama parody, where the hags at new years took over the stew capital. Their techniques were full of inconsideration, eating away of what she made for a living, despite it was always a big pay. She always considered the money of others, never asking more than necessary. Now it seemed like the boy was never taught manners, acting like a five year old playing with dough. In retrospect, they did eat every piece of food on their dish, which seemed like they knew how important food was. She was a light eater, unable to really finish a whole restaurant dish, which always made here sick. Eating was Gajeel was almost similar with the other Dragon Slayer.

That or being with Sayians.

Which is why... she barely sat together with Iron Dragon Slayer on any to all meal occasions.

When they didn't order another meal, with cute, dirty smiles: the meal had finally ended. She gave a fake cough, paying the hesitant waitress, who was normally afraid of her, looked at the other guild members with anxiety.

"Thank you, Juvia-chan!" Happy spoke with his tail moving about.

Natsu nodded, saying happily "It wasn't for you, we'd be starving."

"Did you lose your jewels a week ago or yesterday?" She had to ask, since their hungry faces would never be removed from her mind, scarring her for life.

The two looked at her, Ryos finally began to eat his meal silently, giving her an attitude with their judgmental look. This only infuriated her more, since they were being pest about the whole ordeal, until they frown simultaneously. Did she hit the mark?! No way they could of lost their wallet a week ago! Had they been stuck in Oak Town?! Or had such an important mission that they couldn't leave?!

Sniffing his unsheathed tears, Happy with adorable face looked at her "Five days ago... after we went to get our client from his private island. That asshole stole our money and spent it all! Uuwaaa...!"

"Now, now Happy! We got a free meal, thanks to miss Rain Girl-Chan." Natsu suddenly decided to call her by his first nickname to her. "We would have been fishing for hours, if you hadn't come along."

"Probably would starved anyway..." She remarked sarcastically, unable to hide her discontent of a huge amount of money spent, which easily could have been saved.

"Hmm... It's not that bad you make over 10,000,000 jewels anyway Juvia. You're the strongest person I know. I don't know why you live in that dingy house." Ryos stated fact. She shook her head at his nonsense, he would never understand the value of money, if he looked at it that way.

Letting out a sigh, she turned to her soon-to-be member "It's about the concept. If you don't understand the value, you might as well not have it."

"Hey, we are grateful. But we're really hungry!" Natsu finally started to talk sense in her eyes. In which she raised her brow at him, crossing her arms and having a pout that hinted her unchanged feelings. He smiled nervously at her, Happy on the other hand was just fine, not bothering to explain why he ate as many fish as he did. "Geez! We're not stealing your money! You could of always said you weren't going to pay anymore."

He was making sense, but by the gods it was simple conduct!

"You acted like a barbarian. However, Juvia is grateful for what you did." She ended up compromising, seeing that his actions truly would make Ryos days a bit happier than now. The fact he treated her like a normal human, not just some goon, as-if Phantom Lord were Dark Guild. She didn't understand people, they did their missions and than treated like secondary plats. Phantom Lord was the third largest guild, having lived for nearly five generations, yet were overshadow by another old guild. The more the thought, the more she understood Jose's hatred for them. They were all the same!

"Grateful for what...?" Natsu titled his head, obviously confused on what he could of done.

Didn't he realized why she was treating him, even the vague idea, despite he'd just attack one of her 'allies'? Ryos notice what she was intending, looking at her from the corner of his eye, staying silent continuing eating his meal. She pretended not to notice. Only to find herself stuck in a corner, unable to explain it, since it was mild manner.

"Umm..."

Ryos swallowed his bacon "For giving me that autograph."

"That?!" Natsu snorted, almost choking in disbelief, looking at her like she was the weird one. "You didn't need to pay back for that. It's my pleasure. Anyway only a jackass would expect payment for admiration. It just shows my fanbase is growing!"

Happy stood on the table, slowly showing off his body, as his tail wrapped around himself, acting like a model "Oohh... I'm the great and powerful Happy! 500 jewels for my autograph."

This made her giggled uncontrollably, covering her mouth, their light-heartiness was delightful. Even if they were monkey trained morons. Having no sense of daily conduct, taking without any sense of self-control, Happy continue to make pampering model jokes. It reminded her greatly of her old boyfriend: having an attitude of somebody who expected the world to give everything to him without hard labor. It last for as long as it could, yet he soon, like all the rest, got tired of her curse. For once she was able to think about him, letting herself laugh instead of shedding tears. It was a refreshing feeling.

Suddenly he slammed his palms onto their table, looking in a strong shock, did he realize something.

"I totally forgot! I still want to fight you! I got to see how strong you are!" His words made her contentment end.

Giving a cold gaze, she stated "Juvia is not in the mood. Juvia will decline, but if you persist..."

Happy had a flat look to his determine partner "Natsu... Fighting's good an' all but... can't you do it when Juvia-chan feels like it? Not to mention we ate a ton! So much fish!"

The flying cat's eyes sparkled in the utmost joy.

Natsu's lit eyes mellowed out, his hundred percent focus, finally widen to the whole atmosphere, taking back his seat quietly. He look to his left, pondering his silent choice, until he faced her "Are you sure I can't make you interested? I really want to see how strong I am against you. I've never fought an S-class ranked water mage before. My element is the best..."

Since when did this become an argument about who's element was better?

"Darkness is epic!" Ryos proclaimed proudly.

Placing her head onto her left palm, breathing out an annoyed air "I thought you like Iron more..."

"Eeeehh?!" Ryos blush profoundly, stuttering to reconstruct his sentence "It's the second best element! Iron is the best element!"

"Isn't it the same as earth?" Natsu said boringly, looking unimpressed, closing his eyes to rest a bit.

'This isn't an inn, Natsu-san.' She thought irritatedly. His simplification of nature was also off putting, until she it was pointless nitpicking all of his flaws. He would never be the perfect man, with that mind she'd sighed.

Her eyes widen, thinking 'Why... would Natsu-san be a perfect guy? A guy to be interest in?! No way... he's our sworn enemy!'

"Do you think she's okay?" Happy whispered to his partner. Watching the other girl shake her head furiously like no tomorrow and turning slowly red. Ryos chuckled, unable to hold back something he wanted to do, rolling his 'l's and 'i's "She lliiikkkeeesss you!"

The blue cat gasp in shock "Don't copycat my copyright one-liners! I'll sue until you're broke."

"..." Ryos stared dumbly at the over-exaggerating cat, pulling the insides of his pockets "Do it. You won't get a dime out of me. I'm broke too, you know."

"He's right!" Happy realized his foolishness, placing both paws on his cheeks, with his fur standing on edge. "I can't even sue and get money."

Natsu could only laugh at his friends antics. He didn't really pay much heed to the emotionless girl's overly emotional act. He felt like it was a good thing for her to get work up, even if it was a complete and utter mystery to him on what that exact reason was. Happy was on the table, on all fours, being in a gloomy mood. Ryos was smirking in pride, while his argument made sense, it wasn't to be overly prideful about. Even though he was away from Magnolia Town, a place he considered home, he felt welcomed by the people in the small town.

The rain was something that had continued for a long time, years even, the people had told him their hardships. Making him frown slightly.

Turning his head, he saw the girl getting her mind on track, having her sparkling eyes turn frozen cold. A dead woman walking in a world that was hostile to her. His mission was something he could never do, it didn't help when Flame Shitlord stole their money five days ago, things only went downhill as their client was a selfish prat. Whatever the Phantom Lord may be to them, they were a good guild and had their own moral standings, he didn't care about their feud. To rid the rain had ended in failure.

Didn't help when he smashed the man's head into the floor. All life was important and nothing should make them less important.

He let out a sigh, giving a small sad smile, before returning to his chipper mood.

She sighed, looking at the trio of immature people continue their act, only to remind the youngest of the group "Ryos... you have to help Turner-san in his gardening."

"I don't want to." He complained immediately, looking at her with a disgruntle look. "Can't I stay a little longer?"

She shook her head and acted firm "You must do these type of missions."

"They're NOT missions! They're just stupid chores." He remarked harshly.

Closing her eyes, not bearing to look at the ungrateful child "Chores that pay for your living expenses... You may be a child, yet you still have to learn to grow up! Go on, we don't need miss Hanaran-san to be angry."

She got up, scooting herself away, allowing the boy to pass. He took the autograph and put it into a plastic bag, so it wouldn't be ruined by the falling rain, made by her magic. His harsh glares made a shiver down her spine, feeling guilty, neglecting the fact she was right. Acting the same way her mother treated her when she was being a selfish child. Unlike her, all Ryos had was a Landlady to watch over his small apartment that cost far too much. She was at time tempted to donate some of her money, only to realize that it would be arrogant of her to think he needed pity. All he needed was proper guidance.

"Hey! Oi! You know one day those chores will make into a great mage! I hated them too when I was young, but you'll learn!" Natsu called out to the angrily stomping boy, who turned to him in surprise. He was right next to the door, only to ended up smiling, nodding to the older Dragon Slayer taking his leave to his small job.

She let out a smile, seeing his unforeseen attitude to the event.

"Thank you... Hopefully that'll stop him from complaining for a while."

He got up, returning her smile, with his partner walking beside him. It was odd seeing a biped, talking, blue furred cat, who had aerial magic. They decided to grab an extra umbrella, walking together outside into the an unchanging scenery that greeted them. Her raindrops did surprise her, having become less harsh and more gentle, awing her by how light shaded the gray clouds were.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the weather is getting better! Do you think it might stop?" Happy said happily, blissfully forgetting she did this constantly.

Letting out a sad smile, shaking her head everso slightly, she answered "I highly doubt that..."

"Ehh... It doesn't matter to me. Rain or shine, I'll still kick ass day in and day out." Natsu-san spoke with backbone, assuring his friend that everything was fine. Happy merely smirked at his master, saying jokingly that Nastu-san liked her rolling his 'i's. Making her rolled her head by that stupid immature attitude the two were, seemingly, only compost of.

"So your mission was against one of our guild?" She asked as they were walking themselves out of town.

His face changed into something sharp, before smiling off "Umm... No, he was a jackass who stole our money."

"I though your client did that..." Recalling how Happy had explained the event.

Both of them laughed nervously, Happy admitting shamefully "I kind of was in a dark moment of my life, I wasn't thinking straight when I answered."

"No fish is a life Happy would never want to live." Natsu semi-joked about it. Before returning to the main focus "Anyway we had a stupid mission and our client turned to not be worth our time. Then we lost our money... only to find he'd already spent it all. Flame Shitlord! If I ever see him again, tell him he owes me 201,000 jewels!"

"I could pay you back since he caused you trouble and he is my senior." She suggest, since Ryos wasn't completely wrong about her bank holdings.

They bother shook their heads, frowning at the idea alone "It's a thing of principals! It wouldn't be the same."

"Men and their pride..." She muttered. Despite saying this, she was impressed secretly, yet showing that she was would seem odd. She felt herself get warm, realizing the boy was around her age, be it older or younger. Knowing this emotions were futile, she bit her lip, clenching her left hand on her chest. She knew what these feelings were! But acting on them would end up in an inevitable break-up.

They were sworn enemies. They would always be on the enemy side. She was a proud member of the Phantom Lord! An Element 4 and lastly she would never betray her Master!

She guided them silently outside of Oak Town, passing the final gate where a carriage was waiting for tourist to leave. Before entering into the transport, where the flying cat entered, Natsu turned to her, showing his pearly white smile.

"You know! For a Phantom Lord, you're not too bad. If you want we could duel in Magnolia Town if you want, seeing that a change of scenery wouldn't hurt! I'm always up for a good challenge!" His suggestion she politely nodded to. Men were only dogs for fight, slaves to sex and beer. Challenges to her weren't all that important, since she didn't need to prove anything to anybody, but to him, she might consider the idea of a duel.

"Thank you, for before." She mutter, smiling at those small memories that would fade like today.

Titling his head thirty degrees, his perplex facial expression were cute. "Uhh... Okay. I was glad to meet you Juvia-chan."

'Juvia-chan...' She thought sweetly, waving her hand goodbye, for the boy entered into his transportation. The carriage began to sound, the horses moved with their trotting hooves, shortly to take them to a sunny shining sky. It would better if she took away her feelings, placing them deep into her heart, accepting such idle, whimsical thoughts would not come true. He would find somebody else and love them one day.

After a while, she walked away, guided by the sound of heavy rain.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

The next drizzly morning started up with a loud uproar. Hidden from normal view, she looked at the commotion. Her rainstorm and the shadow of the houses hid her from sight.

Down the flight of stairs, it was easy to hear what people were mumbling about, since one man they all knew got angry.

"Where is that hooligan! I will personally call the council on them, ohoho! If they think they'll get away with this!" Called out Mister Headester, a mayor of their small town. Calling out in the city hall, walking like he owned the land, haughtily and filled with bruises. His face was patched up, his mustache a little burnt, it was a shocking display to a normally well looking political man. "I will hang his head, if I had to! Where is he?!"

The town folks were mumbling between themselves, confused of the man he was talking about.

Their town was peaceful, that didn't stop it from having a bad seed or two. Hiding within the shadows of the alleyway, she kept her distance, since Mister Headester always ended making things worse for her. She was afraid of such a man.

"What happen, Headester-sama? Who attacked you?" Asked Gerand, Miss baker's husband.

His face distorted itself, growling in frustration, swinging his pointing finger like he was unable to form words about the event. Mostly because it seem to anger him even more. "That bloody Fairy Tail! They're all nothing but a bunch of destroying pest! Couldn't even do the most justified request! Just thinking about it makes my blood boil!"

"Why didn't you just ask Phantom Lord to do it?" One of the citizens were confused.

This had confused her too, since the Mayor could make them do most of his boring chores.

Then he said it "Because they are the cause! Selfish morons that don't think about the goodness into a city that accepted them!"

"The cursed water mage? What about her?" Sanders Turner, the Barber of the Town, looked disgruntled. "We can always kick her out of the kingdom!"

"Actually we can't. Long story, all that matters is where is that bloody Hooligan?!" His yelled erupted within the town's meters. His face was popping veins everywhere, turning redder by the second.

Questioning went left and right, people looking at one another for those answers, until one of them gave a decent response "I think he already left, Headester-sama."

"WHAT?! HE JUST LEFT?!" The Mayor was furious, his lumpy head seem more like a deformed tomato.

"So what did he not do?" Many were still very curious, like herself.

"Uhh... well... that's umm, private." Strangely the man became flustered, the mission began to make them all wonder, what was the good of the city? What type of mission could be it. Everybody was ready to let it go, until a frighten suggestion was given:

"He wouldn't kill her?!" Screamed a young thirteen year old boy.

This had shocked some people, especially Sanders, only to be more shocked by the mother's attitude. The woman agreed with her son "I'm not all that surprised. You should of asked an S-class mage. Salamander isn't that strong. Getting hang is going to be hard since the Master there doesn't listen to anybody."

Her heart dropped, together with her leg's support, unable to think straight.

Tears fell from her eyes, breathing declined, for her lungs felt like they were collapsing. She held her side, her inhalation had to be forced by her extra strength, until she covered her mouth from letting her insides to show. Luckily, not many crossed her hidden alleyway, high in hilltops, but that didn't make any of problems any better. Hearing people talk about her life, being even a lesser form of human than most of humanity, all because of the rain.

"Take that back." Sanders growled out his words, shocking some and seemingly not a few "Just because you made a mistake, doesn't give you the right to decide whether somebody should be killed. You made a bad contract, that your responsibility. That doesn't, however, give you a right to execute somebody for their annoying attribute. That young boy had his head in the right place to decline such a stupid mission. What did you write in the request anyway? I bet it was nothing but a nice way to get rid of something you vaguely defined how. I've always hated you, making one bad mistake after another, but this crosses every boundary! Are we animal or men?! Because I honestly don't know right now!"

The town folks mumbled again, now no longer siding with the furious mayor.

'Mister Barber...' In her most deepest depth, her heart was touch, sniffing up her tears that wouldn't stop falling. The man has always been cruel to her, never showing kindness, always forcing her in corners. In the end of the day, even he had his limits, showing a side she knew always existed. '… Natsu... why did you?'

"I want to see the sun! I don't want to wait for her to take far away missions! Make her leave!" The boy from before began to cry angrily.

She knew she had to move sooner or later.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

"That son of a bitch." Gajeel said while chewing his take out burger, she'd bought for him, as he'd made her a bit of an errand girl. Mostly since he lived in their mobile guild. She sat on a boulder, while the man was sitting on a bigger boulder with on leg crossed. "I'll kick his ass."

"No need, Gajeel-kun." She'd admitted being a bit of a friend, looking away from his gaze, still ashamed of her existence. "But... Where shall Juvia move? Not even Juvia knows where should be a place to live in."

"Jose could get some place for you to live in..."

Her eyes darted away from him, shaking her head, accepting such a thing was absurd. "Bothering the Master is the last thing Juvia should do." Her body began to shudder again, somebody trying to assassinate her, the fact she was literally next to her supposed killer. Her own new home town was no longer a place she could never have any sense of home to it. A fact that was killing her belief of the good in men.

She knew her powers were kind of poetic to the Master, having a team base of the famous four known elements. She knew them and were well-trained and in-sync with each member but she didn't get along with them.

They all had their own goals, no common ground to be seen or felt for miles.

"Then take a break, I think you need it more than anybody else." Gajeel gave her his secret sympathy. Sympathy for him was like showing weakness, so him showing it to her, even in private meant a lot. However she wasn't naïve why he was suggesting it.

"You will not hurt the citizens." She spoke firmly, in response the man pout, or better said, growling a frown. Just because the mayor wanted to do it, didn't mean those innocent people were all guilty, even if some wanted what the Mayor desired. Mayor was always was a selfish man, she couldn't move to close to the sea or lakes, since she created bad waves or whirlpools depending on her mood. But moving near the guild would only worsen her relationship with some of her friends and her fellow guild members, despite how she didn't enjoy many of them.

"Geez..." He sighed, only to finish his third burger. "But you could use the break. I'm just saying. I wouldn't feel happy sleeping in a town that wants me dead. Then again, I'd make them realize their place, unlike you, Juvia-chan."

"But you know..." She could barely keep herself from letting the tear fall.

He groaned, mostly because he wasn't an overly emotional guy, saying "Still... you could use a break and spend a little."

"Why does everybody look down in Juvia's idealism of money. Just because you have a lot doesn't mean you should spend it all!" Her frustration arose, since seemingly spending money like tomorrow was 'in'. She'd lived an honest, earnest life in her hometown, where saving money was important since they weren't rich. When you sudden have tons of money, it looked prudent, if you didn't use it.

Taking his fourth burger out of the large bag, Gajeel shrugged "Hey, you don't have to spend a lot, just use one third of it. It's not like it would hurt to live a little."

"Living a little would be easier, if Juvia wasn't Juvia."

Suddenly she hit by the palm of the over, chuckling at her, responding "If you weren't Juvia, I'd kick your ass for being so mopey. There'll always be somebody who won't like you, you really need to get a vacation."

'Why doesn't Gajeel understand Juvia's dilemma? Juvia cannot change herself. Nobody cannot stand Juvia's great flaws.' She sighed, watching the harsh rains pile up, considering the circumstance for a break.

"Maybe Juvia should thank him..." She muttered to herself...

What she didn't notice was Gajeel's shocked silent expression, his eyes widen to a confused state, not understanding what she was intending. Only to shrug it off and eat his burger, for if it would let the young water mage leave, then he wouldn't butt in.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

The city of Magnolia Town, looked like any city she'd entered into, gray and abandoned. She muttered her 'drip,drip, drop.', almost like an enchantment which calmed her nerves, since she knew nobody knew she was the cause of these random storm. People went into their homes, stores and bar to shelter themselves from the light falling rains. She walked the streets in silence, before turning to some of the residences, asking info on where she could find Natsu's house. It was a pity she didn't know his last name.

Nevertheless, everybody knew of the members of Fairy Tail and Natsu Dragneel was infamous the catastrophes that followed his path.

Only to find, she had to leave the city, into near the lands of the Eastern Forest.

It took her a while, since she'd rarely took mission within the puny forest that had nothing of interest. Simple facts were that walking in muddy, rocky hills was never easy, especially when she wasn't exactly sure where she was going. Many mishaps happen, until she notice a brick chimney, that slowly showed her a red tiled roof of yellow bungalow. It looked like warm and cozy house, with a wooden post to tell her she'd found the residence of her objective. The trees began to distance themselves slight, allowing a small patch of land to exist. It had trees of autumn, were fallen leaves decorated the dry grassy fields. Each step was difficult, since it was moist and slippery, only to watch into another muddy path.

She knocked on the door to find nobody was answering.

She sighed, she would have to wait this out.

Because going to the enemies headquarters was out of the question. She might be attack, or they'd notice her being a Phantom Lord, no matter the case: she simply couldn't go there. Now looking at the house, she hoped the boy's chimney had an updraft or mechanism to not allow the water to ruin his house. Not knowing this bothered her to no end...

It was a long time before she saw any sight of anybody.

The day turned into night, before the puddles made noises of footsteps. She heard complaints of two familiar voices, speaking of the unexpected rain, only to see, after he climbed the steps, a once again soaked Natsu and Happy.

"Rain Girl! Wow, are you ready to fight?!" He spoke with an enthusiasm that still reminded her of a young child.

Happy groaned, his eyes closed and his discontent was obvious. He didn't say anything, though it was clear he wasn't happy of her early-to-be-expected visit. This had frighten her somewhat, now that she'd learned the two seemed to live together, meaning they cared about one another's opinions.

"No..." She muttered finding herself stricken shy. Lowering her head, holding her umbrella nervously. How could she thank him? Maybe all he did think of her was a rival. "It's just..."

"Aarghh! Let's go inside, you must be cold, right?! I can't believe how heavy this rain is!" Natsu complained about the rain like most people. Only to run, grabbing her wrist and opening his door, without a use of a key. His touch made her blush, turning away to see a mischievous Happy smirking and snickering at the event. Embarrassing her only further, as the blood in her body went to her head.

When the door entered, her whole world broke apart.

Filth! Filth everywhere! It was worst than Gajeel! Clothes, wrappers, useless object and productive objects laid everywhere in the nice small house. Did this boy have no sense of dignity? She thought as she felt herself fade away, thinking had become to complex for her to do, yet her educational side made her not be rude enough to complain of the filth. She was just glad there were no... tissues.

Looking where the chimney stood, in the messed up consideration of a warm and welcoming living room, it seemed her worries were unneeded. Yet into retrospect, this did not make things any more better.

"Are you sick? You're all red. I guess even a water mage isn't immune to bad weather." Natsu just reasoned to himself. Without any permission, he used the back of his hand to feel her forehead, making her heart beat even faster.

In manner of seconds, she hit his head away, saying with an angry tone "Juvia is not a child! Do not do such things without Juvia's permission! … Juvia... is... fine."

"Okay. No need to get angry. I was just worried." Natsu crossed his arms, his kind expression turned into a mellow out version of somberness. Happy just hid his muzzle, snickering like there was no tomorrow. "So why are you here? If it's not for a challenge, I think I'm going to bed."

Her expression betrayed her, sighing that released her hurt frown, knowing that this wasn't a well thought out idea. Just everything she tried to do just made things worse. All she wanted to do was to say 'thank you' and that alone was becoming more and more an impossible task, since every action he did surprised her. Maybe she should just leave, she didn't want to cause anymore hassle.

"EEeehhh?! Wait! Wait! What happen?! Don't cry!" Natsu waved his hands frantically, panicking by her mental state.

This made her scrunch her face, between upset and pure anger, yelling "JUVIA IS NOT! CRYING!"

The two males froze, Natsu had his arms in front of him, parted and circled around his superior body half, having an expression of a deer in headlight. Happy had the most devilish smile she'd ever seen, barely containing himself, for whatever was making him had such an expression.

Then there was an awkward silence...

Putting her head down, she muttered in disdain. "Juvia... should leave." Turning her back to him, she walked to the front door, realizing her task was a futile one. Fairy Tail were known for their chaotic actions and he must of done it because he didn't like the Mayor, not for her sake: a person he'd barely even knew. Putting her hand onto the cold knob, the crack of the door were slammed closed by a huge amount of force, to see Natsu frowning. His eyes were hidden by shadow of his bangs, his seriousness caught her off by surprise.

"I didn't mean like that." He lifted his head and smiled sadly. "I really am not good with visitors and you caught me by surprise. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You're welcome, so stay a while."

Why did everything this boy did surprise her so much?

Turning back to the living room, Happy walked to her, giving out his paw with a nice smile "Aye! We're just surprise by our visitor. Nobody ever visit us here anymore. With Gildart gone, we just don't know what do to do. Ihihi... even if you should..." His muttered words sounded like 'confession' but she wasn't certain. "Anyway we invited you here to Magnolia Town and a visitor who waits, should be a person who's personally welcome. It's just we're a little bit tired. But you can stay for a little while."

She gave a weak hesitated sound, responding sadly "But the rain... Longer Juvia stays more likely you won't see the sun."

"I might hate the rain, since WATER IS MY MORTAL ENEMY!" Happy turned around with a firey determination, his paws clutched into fist, like he was ready to fight. Turning back to her, he said kindly "But a few raindrops is worth it for a friend, no?"

This had confused her, making another uncertain sound, wondering "Juvia... is Natsu-san and Happy-san's... friend? When... Why?"

"Who need reasons to be friends?" Natsu put his arms behind his head, looking baffled that she even asked.

"We've only know each other for hours, not much more..."

Happy just simply said "Enemies and friends can be made in seconds. The two of them can last forever too."

Well, thinking it in that way made tons of sense to her.

She was able to smile, feeling happy by such whimsical words, she'd finally said what she wanted to say "Thank you."

Bowing to them there was a silence confoundment, neither of them knew what to do, looking at one another: they both shrugged. Lifting her head, after a simultaneous 'thank you', which sounded awkward even in her ears, to see they look at her with a slight gap mouth.

To which she explained "For not killing me..."

"Eh... killing for sport just isn't my thing." Natsu said, after a frighten expression appeared on his face, only to be replace with a more nonchalant attitude. "He's was an asshole anyway. I'm sorry you found out. It must have been horrible..."

She stayed silent. There wasn't much to say to that.

"You shouldn't thank us." Happy said with a serious tone, with a slightly upset frown "People who take those types of mission aren't good people. When we took that mission all we got for detail was to get 'rid' of the cursive rain."

The cat clucked his tongue "Only when we did speak to mister moron, we found out what he meant by 'rid', saying lies about a person that obvious would do no wrong. Then again we weren't exactly certain what type of person you were but you surely didn't seem evil."

"Anyway every life is important. I hate rich folks like him. Just because I know politics I'm some big-shot!" Natsu started to speak in a mocking tone, though acting like a red-neck country man. "I own land meaning I own lives. Asshole."

"The worst part of it all, he wanted other people to dirty their hands for the mistake that he made." His words sounded similar to what Mister Barber had said.

Changing topic, the two of them smiled at her "So since you served us a meal, do you want anything to eat?"

She rather drop dead than eat here, she thought while giving a pleasant smile, politely responding "No thank you... But I will take a drink, if you may. You do... have... clean glasses, right?"

Natsu nodded and began his adventure into the depth of a monstrosity called a home. Walking, taking each step with caution, she venture into the wooden floor living room, wondering if she could sit anywhere. Happy was in front of her, having his tail sway everso slightly, looking with eyes closed and benevolently moved around the dirty piles, so she could move forwards and not trip. Passing the living room, since there wasn't a place to sit, she saw their small kitchen that almost gave her a stroke. It was filthy! Unclean dishes for all to see, a table that was either used greatly or not used at all, having junk everywhere mixed with plates. Regret was filling her soul, wondering if she could take back her order of something to drink.

Much to her surprise, Natsu did have a really clean glass cup, made of plastic which he filled with juice.

Giving it to her, he smiled "It's lemonade. I hope you like it."

"... Thank you." She nodded frigidly, before muttering a rude question, with much mannerisms as she could "You don't... drink from the box, do you?"

Natsu silence and blinking was her answer.

Happy merely snickered again.

She gave back the glass in an instance, forcing a very forced smile, saying "Thank you... Bu-..ut I'm not thirsty anymore."

Each word was slow and forced, since thinking fluidity had been lost to her, maybe she should just leave. Natsu took the glass, innocently looking at what was returned to him, only to silently place it in that disgusting table. More awkward silence erupted...

"Ehh..." He started.

"Ehh..." She continued.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natsu-san and Happy-san!" She darted from the boy, maximizing all of her agility to run from the disgusting place. Leaving the boys alone in their own befuddled amazement of what had occurred, only to return from reality when the door was slammed.

Getting out the house of horrors, she decided to walk in a quick pace and find herself an hotel or inn to stay at.

Tomorrow... she'd clean the place like never before! Obvious since it had never been clean in it whole life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN****: Thank you for reviewing! Also... I think I might need a new beta. My other one vanished.**

**I just don't want to force or rush romance DX, I'm trying my best to keep the typical Fairy Tail Atmosphere. Anyway I'll try to get it more action pack... and try to move a little faster.**

**God... Natsu, Y U SO HARD?! His IC is a bit iffy to me, but I'd like to think lessons do get in his head slightly. ;-;... His POV tis the hardest, since this is kind of an argument we don't really know about.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Juvia-chan? What are you doing here?" Natsu looked outside his door completely baffled. Juvia had a determine look in her eyes, holding a bucket full of supplies, one of the few he notice was dish soap. Happy was right beside him. In the background, behind the younger girl of a few months, had only harsh rain._

"_Hello, Juvia-chan!" Happy raised his paw with a smile._

_Juvia looked odd, was she embarrass? It shouldn't be that, but knowing more about her only got him more confused, so he stopped questioning her sudden change of emotions. At the very least, she didn't seem mad about yesterday. Erza once pounded him down for his dirty house, Mirajane and Lisanna once came to clean it and remark its dirtiness. Now he felt like something similar would happen._

_Why did this always happen to him? He liked his chaos, however, every girl he met hated it._

_Looking up, Juvia gave him that sense of deja'vu "If it is alright with you, Natsu-san. Juvia would like to help you, like you help Juvia. Do you know mind if Juvia helps order your house?"_

"_Sure." He agreed. He wasn't sure what the S-Class water mage could do, being unpredictable and having have this event happen several times, it was almost pointless to say no. If this was the first time, to which he had with Erza, he would of responded honestly. He didn't want to scare off Juvia, he could always tell, by his distinct hearing, she was never in a moment of calm. It was like she was facing an enemy more than just a friend. Happy suggested it was because they were of rivaling guilds. He felt like that shouldn't be the problem, he just wanted to challenge her, but she just took it as an attack._

_What he'd give to fight her and prove he was the strongest._

"Ohh? A Fair Maiden came to your house to help you order it?" Mirajane place her hand on her cheek, giving a kind smile. The head waitress was once the most scariest of the female S-Class of Fairy Tail, acted like an angel from heaven. Since the lost of Lisanna, neither of them had acted the same around one another, he always felt like Mirajane was lying most of the time. "Last time I was your house it took me forever to clean it. If I remember correctly you'd invited Erza and didn't consider the state of your house. Poor Titania."

Her smile was vague to most, to him it seem only a natural smile she'd been producing weeks after Lisanna's death.

Sometimes he missed the adventurous Mirajane, who'd kicked his ass, if he went too far with his stunts. She was never scary as Erza, but that didn't mean she couldn't be. Her passion was lost, since they all lost something of themselves after their beloved friend, or sister, died that day two years ago. He remember the Raijinshuu having a toast in her honor. Sadly, it seem this tragedy didn't fix Freed's and Mirajane's relationship as temporary partners. He kind of wish the other four would be more interactive, only to just simply accepted they were one of those teams that like pretending they didn't care for their guild.

"She's been there two days in a row now... I wonder if I should tell her I don't care." Natsu ended up complaining.

Mirajane pouted "When a lady comes into a man's house there should be 'some' order or it's just a dump in her eyes."

"You girls nitpick far too much." He put his head down onto the counter. "I just want to challenge her and she won't let me! I have to prove my magic far more superior than hers!"

"Oh... I can understand why she'd be heartbroken. But you're being very considerate, Natsu." Mirajane replied sweetly, yet something in her voice rang strangely in his ears.

Happy snorted "Well, he would have to be or she'd take it the wrong way. And really quickly."

"She a timid one. I guess those types like adventures."

Happy chuckled at Mirajanes words, replying quite straightforwardly "I wouldn't say that. If I remember correctly she'd fought and beat Freed and Loke all in one go."

"What?! Freed and Loke?!" He was shocked by such news. He'd heard she beaten up some members, without having a clue of exactly who. Mirajane seemed shocked too.

"What were those two doing together?" She asked almost confused.

Happy scratch his head "Loke helped Freed, so he return the favor. That the gist of Loke's version. Doesn't help when Freed isn't on talking terms with the guild. I think he's taking Laxus side too seriously."

He sighed at that response "Maybe a good challenge would serve for an ice breaker. You know, for as much as I challenge Laxus, I should see if the best team is actually the best."

"Let's not forget Erza together with Bisca and Alzack are pretty hard to beat." Mirajane reminded.

Happy also chided "Not to mention Loke, Gray and Cana are pretty unbeatable."

"I don't know... Erza team works because one strong frontal attack and defense from behind with gun magic. With the Raijinshuu, almost everybody has the power of flight and has a well-balance team. It was well-thought out. Loke and Gray, or mix any of the duo of that team, they work fine. Put them all in the same team and it gets far too chaotic that they make one another have huge gaps of defense or attack." Mirajane continue to explain the pros and cons of each team.

"It shouldn't matter as long as they enjoy each other's company, no?" He decided the conversation was getting a little complicated for his taste. Fairy Tail was guild that didn't care about being the strongest, it was about being a family.

"I guess... but some missions can get you killed." Mirajane said. What she'd referred to was obvious, so they stayed silent.

Whether you had a good team or not, could decided the life or death of not only yourselves and your team: but even innocent clients and civilians. The siblings were strong and had similar magic, yet their naivete got them in this tragedy in the first place. Something the Master said or advise to other members, this was only reinforced when he went to confront Freed on his arrogant attitude. Laxus, surprisingly enough, comfort the sibling for what Laxus could be shown to do. However it ended awkwardly, it felt awkward and since then kept their distance.

He just wish people were more honest.

He was always honest to the point it got him in a lot of trouble. When he was being himself people either hated him or liked him. Which was fine for him, he expected to have a life filled with rivalries, it just made life more fun. Now when it came to his desired rival, oddly enough he decided to let some things go and be a little bit oppressed.

She was hurt, maybe she was always hurt, from what he heard from the locals of Oak Town.

But why did he have to be somebody else to get to know her? Sure, he should wait until she felt like it, nevertheless a wonderful event was right in front of him and he couldn't take the opportunity.

Yet he didn't want her to misinterpret his actions.

Why couldn't things be simpler?

"What horrible weather we're having." Mirajane finally mention. Looking distraught by the weather outside their windows.

The Master nodded "It feels like a magical rain. The newspapers and radio keep predicting fair weather and are proven wrong. I wonder if that Phantom Lord Member is here."

He heard a gasp in the background, belonging to the two, he'd just heard were beaten by Juvia. The Master had a serious expression, but he wasn't worried or angry, just keeping in mind they might have a sudden attack. This began to depress him. Loke walked close to the Master, Freed merely got up while his teammates looked at him oddly enough. From the mezzanine, leaning on the wooden supports, Laxus looked down seemingly interested.

"Phantom Girl... Do you think?" Freed muttered beside Loke.

The boy merely nodded in agreement. "I don't have a doubt in my mind its her, she'll pay for all the lost money spent on my romantic evenings!"

"She'll pay for making me feel and seem weak." The two makes became oddly in sync, which was a rare occurrence within itself.

Master let out a cough, before restating "Well... It could just be that time of year. Nothing's certain."

He ended with a shrug, which made everybody slightly bothered given an anti-climax, until Erza stepped up. She had a proud smile she always wore, telling things from her perspective "No, this is definitely magical caused rain. I remember meeting a mage that had the power over the storm. It was an intense battle, I was unable to get her name, but these types of things will go away when that mage does, so it doesn't matter either way."

"She's the one that stole your mission request, wasn't she?" Mirajane notice, looking surprise.

Him and Happy could only watch the madness ensure itself into an inevitable event. With Erza's known experience for these things, since Laxus either didn't care or had nothing to say in the matter, it felt obvious she knew what she was talking about. This didn't make either of them feel well, since this would be more of a feud than an earnest challenge.

Happy tugged his vest, looking pale as he felt "Natsu... I think we're going to have a problem."

His response was a hesitate nod, feeling worried beyond belief. He had mix feelings as well.

He wanted to be part of this! Yet if he joined, it probably would seem like he tricked her!

Slamming his head onto the table, he could barely control himself from yelling: 'Why does everything have to be so complicated?!'. It would only make him look more suspicious. Why did he have to hide any of this?! If he explained everything, he was certain Juvia would prove herself to his guild. Then logic kick him upside the head, making him realized she'd been hurt by her own towns folks, she wasn't and wouldn't be in the mood to fight. This would only make him looks at bad like the Mayor Moron. He had to stop this! But how was the actaul harder part!

Loke and Freed were smiling at one another, giving a small nod before leaving the Guild, everybody else just stayed were they were.

Getting up, he went outside behind the two, closing the door behind him.

"Oi! Where you guys going?" He gave his typical smile.

Freed had a blank look, Loke looked skeptical before changing into a proud expression "We're going to hunt an old friend."

"Friend, huh? Can't you go to Oak Town? If you wanted to challenge her?" Unable to hide his nervous tone. Freed fully turned to him, cross his arms, looking very unimpressed. Loke put his hand in his jacket pockets, having a befuddled expression.

"If we went there we'd start a guild war. This is the best excuse we've had all year!" Loke spoke, ready to move out, his tone telling he was a bit annoyed by being stopped.

Freed took three steps forward, Happy instinctively took two steps back, holding his leg. His voice was cold, giving a glare that risen in level to his monotone expression, almost grimacing "What does it matter to you who we challenge or not, Natsu-san? Last I check this wasn't any of your business. Are you hiding something from us?"

This caught Loke attention, replying kindly "Wait... Are you suggesting they know one another?" Turning back to him "Do you?"

Freed nodded in response to Loke's question.

"Eehh..." He was at a lost of words, if he'd agreed he felt that he'd be denying privileges of any mage. If he lied, he felt like it would be something completely pointless to do. "She's just not in the mood. Can't you guys challenge her later? I still haven't got a chance to fight her."

Freed expression turn blank, that Loke's slowly copied into.

A cough came from Freed, before he spoke, did he just nudge Loke? "I see. Then when she's in the mood call us. I'll be staying here for two weeks. I shall see you later, Loke-kun."

"Yeah..." Loke still had his expression, gaping somewhat until it morphed into a smile "I get it. I get it. Well, call us when she's up for the challenge. Geez..."

Happy suddenly starting to snicker, for reason he couldn't even comprehend.

"What just happen?" He could only question the universe.

Happy gave him a cocky smile, lifting his right paw, jokingly saying "She lliiikkkeess you. You Liikkkeee her. It so obvious."

"Eh?" This statement only made him more confused.

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

'Juvia couldn't have done a better job, if she tried.' She thought having a smile on her face. Inside the once impossible dirty room, she could finally see the sparkle in her hard working, even the wooden flooring could reflect a small reflection. The armrest, the chimney, the handmade selves and everything else was shining in absolute cleanliness. It took her two days: for the first day was about ordering things around, the second day was to clean all in an orderly manner. She had her socks on, letting her boots in genkan area, where she moved all the shoes she'd clean there. Most of them were sandals and others were snickers that look like they were destroyed bu harsh heats.

In cleaning the place, she decided to change wardrobe into something more casual.

She had a typical white shirt, having some colorful box symbols she didn't know anything about, wearing long black high-thighs, and finally a knee-long blue pleated azure skirt. Since it consisted of hard labor, her curled hair was all bundled up into a bun, allowing only two slim bangs around her face.

She didn't need the scrubs much, yet she bought them anyway for things her high pressure magic water couldn't scrub out. In the end it might become useful to Natsu.

It no longer stink of horrible men hormones and junk food gone bad.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled again, just overwhelmed by her pride and joy.

The silence didn't last for long, for the front door open busting a forceful entry, showing an energetic Natsu. Turning her head, she slowly got herself up, unable to hide her smile. She felt happy, Gajeel's advise finally turned out to be for the better good. She got to know Natsu a little better, especially when she asked about his memorial room, which was the only clean room in the house. It turned out that even an energetic, present day guy could be a pack rat for memories. Having items of all sorts. She was glad she'd asked, mostly because it all seemed like junk to her, that she might of cleaned it wrongly.

"Hello, Natsu-san. How come you are here so early?" She asked.

Natsu was catching his breath, only being silence by the view in front of him, to which Happy shared a similar expression. It was fine until they tried to walk into their wooden floor, without taking off their shoes, being only Natsu.

So hasty action was needed, pushing Natsu back, explaining something simple "You can't walk into your house like that! Take off your sandals! Or your house will get dirty again!"

Happy almost walked scot free, until realization shined upon her "You don't enter either! Use that rug to clean your paws! And Natsu I bought you three pairs of slippers!"

Happy sighed, Natsu blinked only to give a perplex look.

Then he said "But this is my house. I don't need slippers, thank you."

"Oh... Okay." It was an obvious thing, for it was this boy's house, having rules of his own. But all her hard work... it would be ruined by dirty sandals. Happy wiped his inferior paws, like a child obeying a teacher's advise, finally following Natsu into their own living room. His shoes marked the shininess of the waxed floors, small specks of sand and pebbles fell. Looking at it was like watching a nightmare.

She was being unreasonable this was Natsu-san's house to begin with. He didn't ask her to clean it, it was her own decision.

All she wanted was a thank you.

'Juvia was thanked yesterday, but Juvia wasn't finish clleaning. Does it not look any different for Natsu-san?' A thought occurred to her, frowning at her inability to understand if she did anything right.

"Juvia! You restock the fridge?! Oh my god! This is awesome!" Happy's voice could be heard in the distance of the kitchen.

Natsu darted into the fridge, his joyful laughter could be heard, making her smile somewhat. "Oh my god! Food! But... I already ate."

Entering into the kitchen, both Happy and Natsu pondered their next action. Looking at them, she wondered if she should suggest cooking for them later tonight. It wasn't her place to do so, it would feel odd. Yet every time this thought would enter her head like it was the only possibility. Looking away, lowering her head, a small smile and blush follow along. It had been raining nearly four days and nothing had changed from before. Natsu went to his missions, told them how they went and always welcomed her.

"Thank you, Juvia-chan!" They spoke in unison. Sparkling eyes, the dreamy smiles and the utmost joy given for her hard work.

She bowed her head, replying with her huge smile "Your welcome. I was glad I was able to help. I think I should be going back now. Seeing that Erza-san is nearby. I really don't need to face her."

"You met Erza?!" Natsu said shocked, gaping at her, while they walk back to the living room.

Happy gasped, saying something that honestly surprised her "You are the one who stole Erza's mission request!"

"No way!" Natsu shrugged off the whole thing as impossible.

"How did you know that?" Titling her head, looking confused on how they found such info.

Happy spoke casually "Erza told us she'd fought you back somewhere in some time in the past. Not that she knows who you are or what guild you belong to."

"Uff..." She felt her face give live, furrowing her brows, unable to hide her gap vexation. Calming herself down, realizing this was even a better time to leave Magnolia Town, her previous expression returned "Well, it's good Juvia was able to help while she could. But it's time to return home. Juvia Promised the Master her vacation would not be long."

"EEehhh?! No way! We're just getting to the fun part! I still haven't challenge you!" Happy and Natsu were shocked, only for the boy to continue talking.

Holding out his right fist, his determination shone like the sun breaking through her gray cloud on a rare evening. Her heartbeat skipped again, making her mindlessly placing her right hand onto her chest, silently wondering if she should just leave how things are now. Being of a high and mighty guild, she should prove her worthy being a Phantom Lord, like Natsu wanted to prove his worth being a Fairy Tail. As mages, she couldn't pretend not to care about her own status of power, for their was their pride on the line!

"Then Juvia accepts your challenge! This has gone on long enough!" Juvia's right hand now pointed at Natsu, accepting his challenge with her most fierce expression.

Slamming his right hand into his palm, his own thought-provoking expression appeared together with hers. His grin turned into a jaw smile, showing his pearl whites and his sharp small fangs. "Finally! I been waiting for this all week!"

Happy scratch his head, having a lost expression of what just occurred.

"That was change pace..."

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

After changing back to her original clothing, they exited Natsu's home property.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, you two? I mean this is near our home. I don't want Natsu to accidentally burn our house down." Happy spoke in calm worrying matter, having a miniature umbrella in his paws to fend off the downpour.

The three of them walked down the path into a small patch of land that was only four meters away from the actual Dragneel's residence. Only a meter away from more forest trees, all there was mud and damped wildlife. She didn't feel any worry about the event in itself, despite only learning how much collateral damage Natsu was infamous for: amounting to a debt that could turn all of Fiore in poverty. Luckily, she had the upper advantage, which also gave a huge disadvantage to the fire mage. This meant, even if he had any chance of beating her, there was a low chance he'd destroyed any part of the Eastern Forest near the borders of Magnolia Town.

"Juvia wouldn't worry about that. Fire cannot do much damage in her downpour. The tree cannot be set aflame if they're moist, at best he could only break property." Juvia started to walk across Natsu and began to find her stance in battle.

Happy sighed, scratching the back of his head with eyes closed.

"I don't think you know how unlikely it is for Natsu not to destroy anything. Same could go with Erza."

Natsu shrugged, smiling smugly, moving away from his feline friend to her parallel. "Happy, you're worrying too much. Just enjoy the fight. Okay?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy lastly said before taking his own distance from their battle.

All that could be heard in the first two minutes was the raining clashing against it puddles and land. Natsu was a good two meter distance from her, they side stepped, eying each other's movements. His smile was dazzling, never losing face even when getting soaked to the bone, unlike herself.

Seeing that water was her main element it only absorbed into her, never making her cold or moist.

"I'm fire up!" His catchphrase arose, inhaling large amount of air, summoning his red color magic seal. Despite the heavy rains, that were causing problems with his advantage points of being magician of fire, his title of dragon slayer didn't amount of much. Keeping and allege distance and agility, she forced magic within her palm of her outstretched right hand, never losing her poker face. The forest was already damped and Natsu's unworried notion turned out to be completely valid, rain had been falling for far too long, that even his powerful attacks wouldn't burn down anything.

Slamming his left fist into his rich palm, his magic intensified, he gave a meter jump into the air as fire came from his sides "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The burning hot magical flames were weaken by the environment, diminishing the length they could arrive at, not evening leaving scorch marks when they ended at the tip of her boots. This for some odd reason shocked, Natsu, who landed on his feet took a jump backwards.

This barely helped him dodge her quick speed attack of high pressure waters, knowing she was able to get his left arm, that he chuckled his tongue for. His expression hinted pain, only for him to smile once more, taking three skips back before running down from where she'd arrived from. His hands began to glow red, summoning flames into the palm of his hands, that wouldn't give her any type of harm. His feet padded against the puddles, allowing her to hear his every direction, coming closer or moving apart. He kept his ninja like defense, keeping a continuous jog that she returned keeping her own distance around him.

Knowing he was right under a huge puddle, within five seconds, the magic in her hand acted like strings on a marionette: summon sharp spikes made of water.

He gave a back flip, only to know his left ankle had been hit.

Proud of her handy work, she turned her hands upwards, allowing her ten fingers to stand like pillars, when summoning her magic seal. Calling out "Water Skill: Siren's Illusionary Paradise!" That allowed the rain from above and water from below adsorb into masses, forming themselves into pillars slamming upwards and downwards, trying to slam Natsu from where he stood.

But he had already sense where the acts came from, summoning his red Dragon Slayer seal, after scraping from the aquatic pillars.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" His feet began to ignite into flames, kicking into her pillars, to futile actions made only scoff condescendingly. After breaking two sets of pillars, he charged at full force at her, to flipped her wrist and summoned a sphere of water around her challenger. He was only five inches away, ready to use his fist, before he was completely engulf by her water lock spell. His first reaction was shocked, only to be followed his air forming into white bubbles, holding his mouth close in order to preserve air. This would show itself futile, since he would die in there if he was really her enemy. Luckily she only waited for him to lose energy and strength before freeing him.

He struggled, floating on his back, dangling his limbs and body, before irrationally summoning his magic seal using his roar attack. This did nothing to her sphere, only boiling him inside hot water, for his skin began to redden by his act of foolishness.

"Natsu! Come on you can beat her!" Happy screamed filled with worry.

Flickering her eyes to the feline's direction, she became hesitant, it wasn't like she was really going to kill him. But those fearful eyes made her own satisfaction weaken.

Turning back to the battle at hand, Natsu tried to swim out, which was also pointless since she controlled the pressure that sphere would have. Its pressure was beyond the strength any human being could have, his force actions could cause great injury to himself. More water bubbles escape his mouth, his struggling actions only looked pitiful, for not even a moment did he decide to give up. He acted like he had limitless strength, but he didn't. He would lose consciousness soon enough. His magic seal return over and over again, only raising the heat of the water, which she had to continuously drop before it would actaully kill him.

A nearly long five minutes later, he finally stopped struggling to which she released immediately.

Happy ran to Natsu to see his well-being, walking to her opponent, she used her magic to free any and all water in his lungs with great caution. He had drank enough that he would of needed respiratory revival. Letting out a sigh, she moved away her bangs and smiled.

Picking him up from the ground, she said "Help me get him back home..."

Happy soon followed, summoning his wings and helping her balance the boy who was heavier than her. Even being soak cold, his skin touching her clothed body, being so close made her happy.

"Hmm... I was afraid, I guess this means Natsu lost. Water always had an advantage to fire anyway." Happy admitted sadly.

"He's still all so very new to his skills. Too inexperience, if I had to say so myself. He has some tactical experience, yet I'm sure the next time we fight it will be on equal grounds." She smiled sadly. Natsu did show he had some types of smarts, only that he hadn't realized how to maximize them.

Happy chuckled at this "Believe me, he's a doofus to everything but he's a genius when it comes to fighting. You'd be surprise on the people he can beat when he's motivated enough."

"So he wasn't rightly motivated?" She joked, when they finally arrived to the front door, to which she made sure the rival was sparkling clean before entering. Manipulating her magic in order to rid the disgusting dirt away.

"Well, there's his challenging side then there's his very passionate side which can be when he's fighting for something serious. He's just one of those people: He's the best when he's emotional. That doesn't mean he's weak! He's the third strongest male member in Fairy Tail. Maybe... We still have to challenge Laxus's lackeys. But it's a minor detail, if you ask me!" Happy spoke animatedly, helping place down a towel onto the wooden floor, before vanishing into their room.

Knowing it is easy to catch cold when wet, she embarrassingly took off Natsu's vest and pants, only to see his boxers. She decided to cover her eyes until Happy returned.

"Geez... You should just tell him. He's a doofus on EVERYTHING. I mean that. Everything that doesn't involve fighting is like a mystery to him." Happy said randomly returning with a blue T-shirt and black trousers. Opening her eyes to this, helping put on his clothes together with the walking feline, she silently blush. Not wanting to understand what he intended. "Heh... Don't pretend like you didn't understand. Just tell him and he'll be completely honest with you. Unlike the last couple of days."

"Natsu... been lying?" She muttered, confused on such a thing.

Shaking his head, Happy merely said "Not exactly, but he's thinking! He's thinking before he speaks and if that doesn't make you special, I don't know what does. Do you really want to go back home pretending that there's nobody who cares for you? Seeing that type of cynicism is saddening, because it isn't true."

Getting up, she walked away from the duo, looking at the wall filled with pictures of Fairy Tail guild members.

Silence was born, only hearing the unconscious boy breathing, yet to wake up. At the very least he was in the warmth of his home. Away from the rain that could kill him. That kindness was something she never wanted to fade, keeping it in her heart and never allowing it become a bittersweet memory.

"You know... Juvia, Juvia is weak." She felt tears forming in her eyes, content that nobody could see her fragile emotions, having her back on them. "Juvia rather never knowing something possible painful than going through hardship to gain some possible relief in this never ending storm. Juvia rather be friends than anything else."

"I don't think that's weak." Happy admitted, his tail swaying a bit everywhere. "It's normal to be afraid. It's normal to run away. Only thing I wonder if you'll be able to sleep at night not wondering 'What if' I did this or that. You kn'w?"

"..."

"Do you want some fresh tea?" Happy suggested, finally getting up on his inferior paws.

Turning back, she nodded, slightly biting her lower lip, taking heavy consideration what Happy mention. Walking away, left alone with her thoughts, she sat down onto the armrest near a small round table. Looking at the resting boy, her heart was beating fiercely, feeling nervous all over. He'd been nothing but friendly to her, despite his annoying tendency to not care about appearance, however he seemed honest to her.

He never seem to consider her thoughts or feeling, yet Happy was telling her he was trying to.

He was kind. There was never any doubt. However that didn't make him somebody capable of being a serious lover. She didn't want to fling and if she was his first, being hinted by mostly everybody who knew him, she just knew it became more and more of a lost cause. First love, in her experience was like a honeymoon until it came with bearing heavy responsibilities.

The boy was nearly in debt, how could he handle a relationship?

But she also didn't want to lose a friend she could visit and make her smile.

Her motivation weren't that pure, she already was head over heels for him, as it been a long time she'd rejuvenated. Her objective was to thank the boy, to be beside him and learn more about him. She felt things that wasn't certainly in his youthful ignorance, never seeming to care about others but himself and fighting. Or food. Mostly food and fighting. Simpleton things that could easily be scoffed at, when one could be highly ambitious or be smarter than now. He didn't know anything more complex than what was in his guild or what was happening to his friends.

Happy came with a plate filled with fresh tea, three cups and biscuts. All bought with her money.

She nodded a small thanks and began to drink it. Happy saw on a wooden chair, sipping his own tea, before turning to his pack of sardines. An odd choice for tea side snacks but it made sense, seeing that he was feline.

All that bothered her was tea and fish tend to taste very funny, leaving a horrible aftertaste.

Before long, Natsu awoken from his unconscious state, rubbing his head where he'd first fallen into the ground. Noticing his strange wear, his shock expression spoke a ton of words, before he groaned "I lost?! Man... You're just as powerful as Erza! So not fair!"

'Natsu-san hasn't even touch Juvia. He has no idea how far below he is of catching up to me.' She thought filled with amusement.

"Water is the best element. As proven!" She joked, smiling mischievously.

Snorting, probably because of an overheated nose, he returned with a challenging smirk. "Really? Tch, Than I'll just have to kick your ass the next time!"

He got up on his legs, having closed fist and a stance of a passionate attack. Happy merely smiled at the event playing out. Before long the boy realized something "Ah! Loke and Freed wanted me to tell you that they're waiting to challenge you."

"Who are they?" Not having a single clue of what he was implying.

"One is a dark magic user, has some type of fencing sword, the other is a playboy using ring magic." Happy explain in hopes to jolt her memory.

She shrugged, not having a single clue what Fairy Tail members they were speaking of.

"I don't know... I guess they were weaker than Natsu."

"Did they get beaten less than seven minutes?" Happy turned to her, raising a brow, smirking at her.

"Umm... Erza I remember because she'd the most powerful. It took strategy to beat her, I knew she was going to be there and prepared myself. The fairies I've fought since then or before were all numbskulls that any moron could beat."

"BURNN!" Happy yelled pumping his fist.

Natsu expression morphed from blank to utter laughter, holding his ribcage and falling down by how hard he was laughing. Her confusion was left unanswered, after they calmed down, they didn't dive further to what they were explaining about.

"Laxus is going to have a field day..." She thought she heard Happy mutter to Natsu that was in a crouching position.

Well, she knew who Laxus was. It was an unpleasant fight.

"I want a rematch!" Natsu suddenly recalled, something pointless.

Giving him her complete and utter unimpressed skepticism, she asked quite coldly "Juvia gave you what you want, you're going to have to earn it from me. Also... Juvia just beat you, how do you think you can just turn the tables around?"

"Eehhh..." Natsu turned shocked. Till he became determined once more "I demand a challenge again!"

"I might let you drown." She bluffed, morbid as it may be, he had ticked her off. She just gave him what he wanted. What a selfish boy.

"Scary!" Natsu and Happy held one another. Happy let go, crying a waterfall, saying in high panic "It's like being with Erza-chan! Scary, Scary!"

Their overreaction bothered her too.

"So are you going now?" Happy asked sadly. His little paw was on her coat, its little tug made her heart squeal at the cute little creature, she knew was playing his card for his favor. Those adorable pouting muzzle and eyes, sucked her in mercilessly.

"Umm.. I have to go. I promised the Master. I have to return to the city before going back home." She muttered.

Letting his hand free, Natsu smiled at her, ready to shake hands. Noticing this made her wonder what she should do. Should she tell him? Should she just pretend they were only friends in her eyes? Freeing her left hand, their flesh touched one another, making her feel extremely nervous. She mostly kept her whole body concealed, since close boundaries scared her personally.

"It was great having you Juvia-chan. I hope you visit again! Hell, maybe I'll try to visit you, okay?" He was already ready to let her go. It didn't seem like he saw anything more from their relationship. Maybe that was a good thing.

Opening her mouth, her eyes looking directly into his, the words were lost.

She couldn't translated her own feelings.

So she closed her mouth and replying "I'll be keeping you to that, Natsu-san."

Happy paw smacked his own face, shaking his head and groaning. Natsu was baffled by this reaction and she was insulted by this, understanding its context. No feline could ever understand what she was going through! She didn't need to be mocked like this.

"Hmph! You don't know anything!" She remarked.

Turning his head, only to shake it very slowly in shame, having a tone of a disappointed spectator "I know more than either of you."

"Eh?!" Natsu only heighten in level of not understanding, titling his head at his best friend. "What are you even talking about?"

"Nothing." She flickered her eyes away, the moment his eyes returned to her. "Juvia must be going, thank you for everything. Juvia hopes you have a pleasant year."

Natsu said nothing in that regard, merely waving to her, having a quasi monotone expression. It was almost like he was holding something back, not bothering to refer what was on his mind. Shaking his head slightly, he smiled, replying before she exited the door "Hopefully it be less than half a year, Juvia-chan!"

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

She grabbed her stuff, putting on her favorite hat, recirculating her hair curls and took her umbrella. Registering out of the inn had proven to be much more easier than most places, paying an hefty tip, she was given a pleasant goodbyes. Her inn was the highest quality of relaxation, giving her a time of day at their own special made spa. It costing tons of money, it was never surprising how little traveling customers that even took the extra services. All she was greeted by outside of the inn was a road filled with umbrella and a river overflowing a bit each day.

Using her charm, muttering her secret words, all the fears going through he head numbed down a bit.

People didn't give her a second look and it was fine.

She notice tons of people belonging in the rival guild, happily none of them knew who she was, like she did them. Most of the citizens were obviously less since all there was rain pouring down like no tomorrow. By the time she got to the edge of Magnolia Town were two sets of carriages waited for customers, she was shocked to see who was waiting for her.

Without his feline partner, Natsu was there tapping his right foot, looking at the ground with determination.

His brown furrowed, closing his eyes, seemingly lost into deep thought, only to once again shake his head and even cross his arms out in swift notion, muttering something similar, if not: 'no'. Then he placed his hands on his hips, looking to the gray sky, tapping his foot even faster, muttering to himself before randomly yelling:

"WHAT IS THIS?! ARGH! I must be crazy..." He placed his forehead onto a light pole.

Smiling, sniffling a giggle, all things considered it felt like he was waiting to confess to her. Everybody around the station was looking at Natsu like some lunatic, some women merely giggled like she did and she notice two mages hiding in the bushes looking at them. She couldn't tell who they were, but one had glasses, and another was a girl?

She wondered if she so tell those mages she knew where they were, only to be interrupted by Natsu himself.

"Hey Juvia! Umm... I don't know... It's kind of stupid." He looked embarrassed, scratching the back of his head and blushing? That man could blush and feel shameful?! This was madness! Looking up nervous with a smile to follow, never looking at her eyes "Happy was saying something stupid but..."

"Do you 'like' Juvia?" She asked a confession.

Natsu nodded seriously "Of course I do! Just..."

"Juvia asks if you 'like-like' Juvia... like a woman." She muttered something scarily shameful. Unable to hide her blush. It seemed the other guy stopped blushing, looking at her with wide eyes, nearly in way like there was a miscommunication. This started to scare her and the seconds seemed to last forever.

Until he replied "I... guess?"

This struck a cord in her heart, feeling horribly rejected by her crush.

"Nononononono! I just—.. I just don't... know. I've.." Natsu tried to explain himself, his naivety was as true like she thought it was "I've never felt this way before. It's really weird. But... I want to see you more than ever. I know you have to return to Oak Town, but I'll try to visit you more."

"Juvia... will definitely write more! Juvia will definitely visit more! Not even being rivals will stop Juvia from visiting you in the guild!" Her body trembled, her stuttering clumsiness shined, trying to form the words in her heart. "Juvia … Juvia wants to be more than friends! Juvia likes-likes Natsu... Do you like-like Juvia?"

Saying love was scary. So went back a decade and acting like an elementary school student.

He nodded "I like-like you, Juvia-chan. Please... just call me Natsu. There's no need for those stupid honorfics. I'll call you Juvia!"

Only then there was awkward silence, neither of them knew what to do next.

"KISS HER YOU MORON!" A sudden yell came from two people, one sounded oddly enough like Happy.

Natsu was blushing, having a completely red face and she must of mimic him, acting like a deer in headlight. So she lifted on her tippy toes and gave a small peck on the cheek. This was all she could do. It was so embarrassing. So deciding they've said enough, she walked awkwardly to the uncaring coachman of the carriage, to which Natsu awkwardly followed behind her. Opening the door, she and him smiled at one another.

"I'll see you then..."

"... Yeah. See you, Juvia." Looking through the crack of the opening door, she decided to response courageously:

"I'll visit as soon as I can, Natsu." Though this was nothing newsworthy, calling people without honorfics was just too rare for her. All she hoped, that when they met again those feelings would be there.

"I'll write to you!" Natsu said, despite he had no idea where her address was.

But nodding, he finally closed the door. A new realm awaited her when she got home. She wondered how Natsu would act next time. She would have to write a letter wouldn't she?! What was she going to write?! All these ideas began to pop up in her head.

She'd hope these feelings would last forever.


End file.
